


Drabble Day 2012

by winterlover



Series: Drabble Day [2]
Category: Alles was zählt, Bandom, Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homeland, Lord of the Rings (Movies), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Crack, Curtain Fic, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, Eloping, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fun, Humor, Hypothermia, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Multi, Other, Tentacles, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/pseuds/winterlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These were drabbles written in 24 hours for multi-fandom Drabble Day 2012 (http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/)<br/>The theme for the day was "popular fandom tropes", so be warned for fun, crack and feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt Nr. 1 Amnesia (Harry Potter)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write for all prompts, but here are the ones I posted:
> 
> **Prompt 01: Amnesia** Fandom: Harry Potter  
>  **Prompt 02: Wingfic** Fandom: Alles Was Zählt  
>  **Prompt 03: Elopement** Fandom: Doctor Who/Alles Was Zählt  
>  **Prompt 04: Curtainfic** Fandom: Lord Of The Rings  
>  **Prompt 06a: Babyplot** Fandom: Alles Was Zählt  
>  **Prompt 07: Suddenly Siblings** Fandom: Supernatural  
>  **Prompt 08: Everyone Is Gay** Fandom: Teen Wolf  
>  **Prompt 09: Dead By Morning** Fandom: Homeland  
>  **Prompt 11: Dark Tower** Fandom: Bandom (non-specific, make up your own mind)  
>  **Prompt 14: Inappropriate Age Gap** Fandom: Doctor Who AU  
>  **Prompt 16: At First Sight** Fandom: Doctor Who  
>  **Prompt 17: Creepy Toys** Fandom: The Walking Dead  
>  **Prompt 18: Broken Elevator** Fandom: Alles Was Zählt  
>  **Prompt 20: Tentacles** Fandom: ???  
>  **Prompt 21: Little Stowaway** Fandom: Doctor Who  
>  **Prompt 23a: Hypothermia** Fandom: Alles Was Zählt  
>  **Prompt 23b: Manic Pixie Girl** Fandom: Alles Was Zählt  
>  **Prompt 24a: Why You Suck** Fandom: Alles Was Zählt  
>  **Prompt 24b: Magical Healing Cock** Fandom: Alles Was Zählt

**AMNESIA** (Fandom: Harry Potter)

„Cedric – what are you doing?”

He looks around. He’s standing in the courtyard of what looks like a medieval castle. It must be afternoon. The sun is blazing from the sky. Where is he?

“Bella?” he asks.

“Who’s Bella?” – a guy with black hair and funny glasses asks him. “Why have you just ripped open your shirt?”

He gazes down his body. “Why am I not sparkling?”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Cedric?” the guy asks. “You bumped your head after tripping over that stone and were out for some minutes. Let’s get you to the medical ward.”

 


	2. Prompt Nr. 2: Wingfic (Alles Was Zählt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were drabbles written in 24 hours for multi-fandom Drabble Day 2012 (http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/)  
> The theme for the day was "popular fandom tropes", so be warned for fun, crack and feelings.

**WINGS** (fandom: Alles Was Zählt)

„Merry Christm- what – is THAT?”

“I’m an angel to your Santa Claus.” Deniz is lying on the bed, wearing nothing than two little wings made from cotton-wool. He cracks a wide smile and winks.

“Erm” – Roman steps into the room from behind the door. White fluffy feathers are hugging his naked body. “Seems we had the same idea for tonight. I couldn’t find the red hat and thought that you had taken it.”

“Come here and warm me with your angelic apparel.” Deniz giggles as Roman lets himself drop onto him and the feathers are making his whole body tingle.

 


	3. Prompt Nr. 3: Elopement (Doctor Who/Alles Was Zählt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were drabbles written in 24 hours for multi-fandom Drabble Day 2012 (http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/)  
> The theme for the day was "popular fandom tropes", so be warned for fun, crack and feelings.

**ELOPEMENT** (fandom: Doctor Who/Alles Was Zählt)  
  
“This is the best thing that ever happened to me.” Jenny takes a step back and closes the door of the Tardis again.

“Isn’t it?” The Doctor is already turning levers and pressing buttons. The Tardis makes a whooshing sound and suddenly jumps forward.  
Jenny holds on to the nearest railing. “Where – erm, when are we going next?”

“When do you want to be?” The Doctor stops typing on the keyboard and looks at her questioningly.

“When? Whenever. That’s not the problem. What I don’t know is who I want to be. The “who” is the problem.”

“Don’t tell me!”


	4. Prompt Nr. 4: Curtainfic (Lord Of The Rings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were drabbles written in 24 hours for multi-fandom Drabble Day 2012 (http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/)  
> The theme for the day was "popular fandom tropes", so be warned for fun, crack and feelings.

**REDECORATING** (fandom: Lord Of The Rings)

“Mushroom-stools, mushroom-nightdesk, mushroom-patterned-sheets. Mr. Frodo, don’t you think you’re overdoing the theme in here a bit?”

“Oh, Sam!” Frodo is looking at him with that smile that he just can’t resist. He’s not sure now if it’s fond or mocking.

“Well, well. It’s quite dark most of the time we’re in here anyway.”

They continue decorating the bedroom: Mushroom-shaped lamp, mushroom-coloured rug, mushroom-shaped everything…

“But – Mr. Frodo,” Sam’s voice is firm. “This won’t leave the bedroom. Not as long as I’m allowed to be here.” He holds up a smooth wooden tool that he has learned to greatly enjoy: squash-shaped.


	5. Prompt Nr. 6a: Babyplot (Alles Was Zählt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were drabbles written in 24 hours for multi-fandom Drabble Day 2012 (http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/)  
> The theme for the day was "popular fandom tropes", so be warned for fun, crack and feelings.

**BABY** (fandom: Alles Was Zählt)

So. I’m a dad now. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Why does this one mistake with Jessica haunt me forever? I can’t be a dad. I can’t have a kid. Not now. Not on my own.

What would Roman have said?

Probably “Darling, could you give it back please? It’s loud and it stinks and I can’t sleep at night and I’m tired during training.”

Probably “He reminds me of Jessica every time I look at him. It breaks my heart to be reminded of your cheating.”

Maybe “Look how cute his smile is. Today he said daddy for the first time!”

 


	6. Prompt Nr. 7: Sudden Siblings (Supernatural)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were drabbles written in 24 hours for multi-fandom Drabble Day 2012 (http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/)  
> The theme for the day was "popular fandom tropes", so be warned for fun, crack and feelings.

**SIBLINGS** (fandom: Supernatural)

The forest was dark and Sam and Dean couldn’t see where they were going. Suddenly they bumped into something soft.

“Sorry, didn’t see you there.” Dean told the – “Who are you?”

“I’m a witch”, the woman replied. You just cracked the cage that confined me. As reward I’ll be giving you a special connection. A connection and feeling only close siblings can have.

“But we *are* brothers.”

“Oh really?”

“And very close already.”

“Everything can be improved, even that.” Lightning flashed around them. Then it was dark again.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Sam?”

“I feel very close now. Siamese-twin-close.”

“Me, too.”

“Oh.”

 


	7. Prompt Nr. 8: Everyone Is Gay (Teen Wolf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were drabbles written in 24 hours for multi-fandom Drabble Day 2012 (http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/)  
> The theme for the day was "popular fandom tropes", so be warned for fun, crack and feelings.

**IS EVERYONE GAY?** (fandom: Teen Wolf)

Stiles and Derek leave hand in hand. They think no one realizes but they all see how Stiles grabs Derek and tangles his fingers with him.

Lydia and Erica have been making out on the couch for hours. Alison has been staring at them for quite a while before they noticed and made room for her between them.

Danny hadn’t even shown up. His new boyfriend had invited him to meet the parents. Danny had sent a few texts stating how well that had gone.

“Is _everyone_ gay?” Isaac asks with wide eyes.

Scott pulls him close. “Let’s find out!”

 


	8. Prompt Nr. 9: Dead By Morning (Homeland)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were drabbles written in 24 hours for multi-fandom Drabble Day 2012 (http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/)  
> The theme for the day was "popular fandom tropes", so be warned for fun, crack and feelings.

**DEAD BY MORNING** (fandom: Homeland)

It was day sixteen. Or even seventeen? Fuck, how can one get confused so quickly? Can one tell from the length of one’s beard? Well, it’s no three-day-stubble anymore. He runs his hand through it. It feels filthy already.

The days blend into the nights, pain bleeds into pain, but he won’t tell anything, will not do what they demand of him.

It won’t matter anyway. This will be it. They are only being patient (or torturing) for so long. Tomorrow it will all be over. This will be his last night.

The thought feels comforting and lets him sleep.

 


	9. Prompt Nr. 11: Dark Tower (Bandom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were drabbles written in 24 hours for multi-fandom Drabble Day 2012 (http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/)  
> The theme for the day was "popular fandom tropes", so be warned for fun, crack and feelings.

**DARK TOWER** (fandom: Bandom)

„Let me gently caress these rising and falling hills, blow wind across the plains and then sink into your deep and dark clefts. This is my favourite place, where snow is soon covering the trembling heights.”

[sheets rustling]

“Make our red dragons fight in the hot caves of the Grey Mountains.” – “Yeah -“

[kissing noises and heavy breathing]

“God, your Dark Tower is so impressive! Build it insid-“

[suppressed moan]

“Oh, come on, you two!” This comes from the bunk above.

“Yeah, get it over with like everyone else!” This was from the opposite side of the isle.

[giggling]

“Geeks!”

 


	10. Prompt Nr. 14: Inappropriate Age Gap (Doctor Who AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were drabbles written in 24 hours for multi-fandom Drabble Day 2012 (http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/)  
> The theme for the day was "popular fandom tropes", so be warned for fun, crack and feelings.

**TOO EARLY (YET)** (fandom: Doctor Who AU)

„Hello, Doctor!”

„Hello River!”

„Is it time yet?”

The Doctor steps back for every step River gets closer.

“Can we kiss this time? Just a little kissy kiss!”

The Doctor pretends to look at his non-existent watch. “Not yet.”

“Awww. Damn!” River growls. She’s cockily waving her hips. Cute, but not sexy. Not yet.

“You’re fifteen!” I know that there are hormones starting to work inside you. No. It’s too early.” (Or should that have been “too late”?)

The Doctor sighed. He liked the other Universe better. He had more problems there, but sometimes not knowing things is – less exhausting.

 


	11. Prompt Nr. 16: At First Sight (Doctor Who)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were drabbles written in 24 hours for multi-fandom Drabble Day 2012 (http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/)  
> The theme for the day was "popular fandom tropes", so be warned for fun, crack and feelings.

**AT FIRST SIGHT** (fandom: Doctor Who)

At first sight it is just a police-box. A nice blue one, yes, but nothing fancy.

On the inside, of course, she is bigger than anyone can imagine, bigger than the eyes can grasp. More powerful than anything he’d ever encountered, but he can tame her with the press of one button. Or two, or some more, and a lever or three.

She’s erratic and capricious, but faithful when it is important. And it always is important when you’re travelling through time. She is his home, his world, the fixed point in his universe.

But _where_ is she right now?


	12. Prompt Nr. 17: Creepy Toys (The Walking Dead)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were drabbles written in 24 hours for multi-fandom Drabble Day 2012 (http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/)  
> The theme for the day was "popular fandom tropes", so be warned for fun, crack and feelings.

**CREEPY TOYS** (fandom: The Walking Dead)

The girl – when did she stop being a baby, oh how time flies – is crawling towards the bushes. It’s safe in here, inside the secured compound, so he only watches her, but doesn’t come nearer yet. She’s grabbing around in the long grass, holding sticks in her clumsy little hands.

He smiles. She is able to play with anything. Just like him, in the old days.

Her delighted shrieks are getting louder, too loud, and he’s sorry to have to go and quiet her, but they still don’t want to draw attention.

Then he sees what she’s playing with: bones.

 


	13. Prompt Nr. 18: Broken Elevator (Alles Was Zählt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were drabbles written in 24 hours for multi-fandom Drabble Day 2012 (http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/)  
> The theme for the day was "popular fandom tropes", so be warned for fun, crack and feelings.

**BROKEN ELEVATOR** (fandom: Alles Was Zählt)

She could have known better than to use this sucky elevator. It was her who had to call maintenance twice last week. But her bag was heavy and the door had opened just as she was in front of it, so she had stepped inside. And now she’s stuck.

Nina sits down on the floor. It could have been worse. She could have been with Axel again. Oh God! Or with Mr. Steinkamp who would act all gentleman-like but would stare at her breasts while he was asking about her work.

Alone she now has time to think of Vanessa.

 


	14. Prompt Nr. 20: Tentacles (no fandom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were drabbles written in 24 hours for multi-fandom Drabble Day 2012 (http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/)  
> The theme for the day was "popular fandom tropes", so be warned for fun, crack and feelings.

**TENTACLES** (fandom: ???)

„Eeeew – get them away from me!” XXX turned away from the fork that YYY held in his face. XXX pushed his mostly empty plate away. He wasn’t hungry anymore. “How can you eat these!”

“Like this.” YYY opened his mouth and the miniature squid disappeared between his lips. “Natural selection.”

XXX wasn’t disgusted when strong, flexible tentacles held him later, caressed his body with undulating motions. He moved into the touches and screamed from the sensations.

Later, in YYY’s arms, he said: “You know, that’s the reason I didn’t want to taste your grilled calamari before. Seemed like eating family.”

 


	15. Prompt Nr. 21: Little Stowayway (Doctor Who)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were drabbles written in 24 hours for multi-fandom Drabble Day 2012 (http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/)  
> The theme for the day was "popular fandom tropes", so be warned for fun, crack and feelings.

**LITTLE STOWAWAY** (fandom: Doctor Who)

„That doesn’t go to plan. Not at all to plan.” The Doctor pushes buttons while he mutters to himself.

“How did you plan it?” Donna asks. “Did you even plan anything? You never plan anything.”

“Huh? That is not important right now. It just doesn’t go.” The Doctor pushes even more buttons. “Red-blue-red… no, blue-blue-red… no, green…. Is there even a green button? I think there always was a green button. Or two?”

Donna stands and watches for a few minutes. Boring. Time-travelling involves a lot of waiting, she has realised. Well, she can entertain herself. She’s a great entertainer.

***

Donna wanders past the fridge - it’s always time for a drink, somewhere in the universe - to the small back room of the Tardis to feed her little – thing – she’s not sure if it’s an animal or an alien (or an alien animal) – that she secretly brought from the last planet.

May the Doctor try to find his green buttons, she has enough entertainment here with the little creature that changes its colour with every time it blinks.

Blink-blink-blink it goes, it looks very cute and friendly. His – its eyes are big and green. No, red-red-blue… no, blue-blue-red, no–

 


	16. Prompt Nr. 23a: Hypothermia (Alles Was Zählt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were drabbles written in 24 hours for multi-fandom Drabble Day 2012 (http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/)  
> The theme for the day was "popular fandom tropes", so be warned for fun, crack and feelings.

**CURES FOR HYPOTHERMIA** (fandom: Alles Was Zählt)

“First thing we need to know,” Roman clings to Deniz while they both tread water, “is that to avoid getting too cold doesn’t mean to move more, but to huddle closer.”

Roman stops and the surprise almost pulls both of them under the surface.

“Fuck! We need to move to stay up.” Deniz feels a tingle of panic.

“No, we don’t. Calm down, start floating.”

It’s easier said than done when additional weight hangs onto your neck. And an additional hard-on starts poking into your thigh.

“Float!” Roman is breathing regularly. Deniz tries.

“Or we could just leave the pool.”

 


	17. Prompt Nr. 23b: Manic Pixie Girl (Alles Was Zählt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were drabbles written in 24 hours for multi-fandom Drabble Day 2012 (http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/)  
> The theme for the day was "popular fandom tropes", so be warned for fun, crack and feelings.

**CANADA** (fandom: Alles Was Zählt)

„Sarah”, Deniz tells her, „Stella would be so happy to have you.”

“And Lars, too.” Richard chuckles to himself.

She looks at them. “You think?”

“Yeah, we have even bought the ticket to Canada for you.”

Sarah laughs, hugs both and leaves.

Richard sighs. „That took a bit longer than the last time. But in the end it worked.”

“It always works.” Deniz grins but then sighs. “Where are they always coming from? It’s as if there is endless supply in those kind of girls. First they seem nice, but then they get so annoying.”

“Destiny.” Richard tells him.

 


	18. Prompt Nr. 24a: Why You Suck (Alles Was Zählt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were drabbles written in 24 hours for multi-fandom Drabble Day 2012 (http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/)  
> The theme for the day was "popular fandom tropes", so be warned for fun, crack and feelings.

**YOU SUCK** (fandom: Alles Was Zählt)

„You suck so much!” Roman is very angry. “You don’t keep our appointments, you spend too much time at work, or working out. You never clean the kitchen; when was the last time you carried the garbage out? I’m not your housewife, even if I’m not working at the moment.” Roman doesn’t even stop to breathe. “Why do I have to tell you this, you’re not a teenager anymore, you should know this yourself.”

“Yeah, yeah to all that.” Deniz plants sloppy kisses, where he pushed up Roman’s shirt, and further down. “But when I really suck, you love it!”

 


	19. Prompt Nr. 24b: Magical Healing Cock (Alles Was Zählt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were drabbles written in 24 hours for multi-fandom Drabble Day 2012 (http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/)  
> The theme for the day was "popular fandom tropes", so be warned for fun, crack and feelings.

**MAGICAL HEALING COCK** (fandom: Alles Was Zählt)

„What’s the name of this again?” Roman grabs the video-tape. “ _Magical Healing Cock_ ” He’s laughing now. “Also, video - this is ancient!”

“I’m ancient. You wanted to watch the first ever porn-movie that I remember.” Marc takes the cassette and puts it into the player.

Deniz has already settled on the couch and the others join. They’re slumped against each other and Deniz can’t keep his hands still. One touch leads to another.

“So much for watching porn with you. We didn’t even make it to the second position.”

Deniz chuckles. “We all came. So I’m calling it a success.”

 


End file.
